Christine Daaé
Christine Daaé is the main female character in Gaston Leroux's novel The Phantom of the Opera, the young singer with whom the main character Erik falls in love. Biography The following is based on the Gaston Leroux novel where the character originally appeared. Christine Daae was born just outside of Uppsala, Sweden. Her mother died when she was six years old, and she was brought up by her father Charles, traveling to fairs where he played the violin and she sang. They were discovered there by Professor Valérius, who took them to Gothenburg and then to Paris, providing for Christine's education. Christine was extremely close to her father, who told her Scandinavian fairy tales. A story featuring an "Angel of Music" was her favourite. Christine's father passed away a few years after her mother, leaving her grief stricken despite the loving care of her "adopted" mother Madame Valérius. She enters the Paris Conservatory and trains for four years to become a professional singer to honour her dead father and please Madame Valérius, but has lost all passion for singing. When Christine arrives at the Opera Garnier, she one of the numerous singers at the Palais de Garnier. Although considered by many, because of her lack of passion for singing, as "sounding like a rusty hinge," one person finds the beauty still hidden in her tone: Erik, known and feared as the myserious opera ghost. When Erik begins to tutor Christine, he tells her that he is the Angel of Music that her father had spoken of. Christine believes him, and he inspires her soul back into her voice. Christine debuts at a gala at the opera, after the singer Carlotta falls ill and she is asked to take her place, her singing is described as "seraphic". Appearances in other media 'The Phantom of the Opera (Andrew Lloyd Webber Musical)' 'Love Never Dies' In Love Never Dies(10 years after the events of POTO) Raoul becomes a drunk,and no longer shows Christine the same tenderness he did in The Phantom of the Opera. Christine goes to New York,Coney Island,with Raoul and her son Gustave,after getting a request to sing at an amusement park, Phantasma, from the owner Mr. Y. Once Christine arrives,she meets her old friend from the Opera Populaire, Meg Giry,who is now the lead singer at Phantasma. Then Christine learns that Mr. Y is none other than the Phantom,and we learn that Gustave is his son,and not Raoul's. Soon, Meg gets jealous of Christine when she learns that the Phantom prefers her. In the end, Meg threatens Christine with a gun. The Phantom tries to stop her,but he makes the mistake of saying, "We can't all be like Christine. Then Meg says, "Always Christine",and shoots Christine. The Phantom rushes to the dying Christine,and she tells him of her undying love for him. After Christine dies the Phantom hands her body over to Raoul,and Gustave embraces the Phantom, acknowledging him as his father. 'Phantom of the Opera (2004 film)' In Andrew Lloyd Webber's stage musical/2004 film Christine's character was completely revised. Rather than the young, foolish, romantic-minded girl she is in the novel, she becomes a mature young teenage girl (about 16 or 17) who has reached a difficult and mature situation and has to deal with it as best she can. She becomes the lead character, rather than Raoul. Throughout the entire show/2004 film it is clear that Christine loves both Raoul and Erik(only name given is the Phantom, throughout the musical/film),but in different ways. She shares a sweet comfortable bond with Raoul,and a deep,burning,and passionate desire for the Phantom. Christine in Andrew Lloyd Webber's sequel musical to The Phantom of the Opera,Love Never Dies Dispute over age Christine becomes torn between her love for her mentor Erik, and her love for her childhood friend Raoul de Chagny. In the Lofficier translation of the novel, it is stated that Christine is 17 years old. However, this is a mistranslation of a passage which says her heart was "as pure as that of a 15 year old". The evidence of Christine's childhood friendship with Raoul, and her studies at the Paris Conservatory, put her age at 20. Category:Main Characters